Cupid Says
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Who sent everyone these Valentine's Day cards? And how the hell does he/she know who everyone likes? There's no way this is cupid... Multiple pairings & All Human - first up is USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Please read A/N at the bottom~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, class, as you all know, today is Valentine's Day!" the teacher announced in a loud, way too happy voice. Mr. Romero was always like this of course, which is why his students paid him no mind as rambled on about how great Valentine's day was and how love was in the air and how young people like themselves should chase after love all the time… Most of the class had tuned him out about ten minutes into his speech but they all tuned back in at his next words.<p>

"I have a surprise for you all, or I suppose I should say you have a surprise from each other since the cards I'm about to hand out aren't from me… Anyway, since it's time for your free period, you can all open them now, and go off and spread the love!~ "

Whispers broke out among the students as Mr. Romero went down the aisles handing out small envelopes; it was a small class so no one should have been surprised that practically everyone got one, but they were. _Is he serious? Did __you__ send anyone a card? This is kinda weird, no one ever does stuff like this…_

Everyone stared down at their identical envelopes, but nobody made a move to open theirs. Half of the class was too shocked to open it; the other half was staring dumbly at the writing on the front of it.

_Inside this envelope is not only your card, but half of your Valentine's Day gift. Find your other half, your love, and my work will be complete. You may claim that you love no one, but the truth (and a clue) lays inside. Have fun!_

_~Cupid_

Every person in the class was confused and apprehensive to say the least. Some scoffed, but everyone was curious as to what lay inside.

Well, almost everyone.

Sitting in the back of the room, smiling in such a self-satisfied way was Francis Bonnefoy. _This is going to be fun,_ he thought. His smile grew into an eager grin as the sound of tearing paper began to fill the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So basically this is an idea I had a while back; it was supposed to have a different pairing for each chapter... but I kept changing my mind about a lot of the characters and pairings so I sorta gave up on it. The only chapter completed was the USUK, and I didn't want to let it go to waste so I decided to post it anyway. (Not to mention that my friend Alexandria was bugging me about writing some USUK). I do plan on finishing the Spamano and possibly the SuFin as well though. Oh and the title of this story may change, not sure yet.<br>**


	2. USUK

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia.**

**Here's the USUK~ Or rather, AlfredXArthur  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred was one of the firsts to man up and open his envelope. After all, how could he call himself a hero if he couldn't handle a Valentine's Day card? He tore it open and yanked out what was inside. He was surprised, and confused, to say the least.<p>

In his hand was a half of a red heart. At first he thought that it was a heart shaped card folded in half, but nope, it was clearly half of a heart; the end that would have been a straight line was jagged and obviously cut like that specifically. What confused Alfred most of all though was the writing on the card. It seemed to be a poem, but like the rest of the card, it was only a partial.

_We've known each-…_

_But it took…_

_To realize…_

_You make…_

_I lo…_

_Don't you…_

The only thing that wasn't cut off was the clue that "Cupid" left for him.

_Cupid's Clue__:_

_The gentleman you're looking for isn't in this room, but you already knew that, didn't you? Find the man you love; here's a hint, his eyes are the same color of this ink. _

"Gentleman…" Alfred murmured. Either this wanna-be cupid was extremely formal or the person he's supposed to be looking for considered himself a gentleman. If it was the latter then there was only one teenager he knew that called himself a gentleman, and that was Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur could be the one the card was talking about. The ink was green and Arthur had green eyes. But he didn't love Arthur, right? That damn pretend matchmaker was wrong, he had to be. Besides, Arthur's eyes were a way more vivid shade a green than the dull ink on the card; Arthur's eyes were a deep emerald green that saw right through you…

Alfred shook his head. Did he love Arthur? He wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was the fact that he didn't like some stupid card telling him how he felt. A hero wasn't told what to do, and he certainly wasn't told who he did or didn't love.

Alfred looked around the room, looking to see if anyone else was struggling with this whole stupid thing. To his right was one of his closest friends, Kiku. The Japanese teen was staring down at his card stoically; if he was having some sort of internal love issues he certainly wasn't showing it.

"Hey, Kiku," Alfred said, getting his friend's attention. "Is this thing total BS or what?"

Kiku surreptitiously put his half-heart in his pocket before responding. "What do you mean, Alfred-san?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know about you, but to me this thing seems totally bogus. Come on, what kind of person calls him or herself cupid, writes everybody a card telling them they're in love and then expects us all to go around chasing after our 'true love'?"

"Perhaps this person is just someone who thinks of himself (assuming it is a he) as observant. These accusations of love may or may not be true depending on the person. I suppose it us up to decide, is it not?"

Alfred thought of Arthur again. "Does that mean if we think about a certain person when we read these then we love that person?"

Kiku smiled. "Maybe, Alfred-san. After all, why else would you think of a specific person when reading about love?"

If that was true then…well, then Alfred needed to find Arthur now. It would've been so much easier if they were in the same class, but no, Arthur just had to be on the first floor while Alfred himself was up on the fourth. Alfred thanked Kiku for the advice and ran out the door to find the other half of his Valentine's Day gift from Cupid.

Arthur stared down at the half heart laying flat on his desk. Was this some kind of joke? When his teacher had told the class about the whole "go-find-your-secret-lover-because-he-or-she-has-the-other-part-to-this-crap-ass-gift-thing", he had been surprised; he also felt a bizarre blend of mild annoyance and tolerant amusement.

From what he'd seen so far, everyone's envelope gave the same message from the mysterious person who'd sent them (Arthur refusedto call him Cupid), and everyone received half of a red heart. The thing that differed from person to person was what was written on said half-heart. Arthur did a quick survey of his classmates' reactions to his/her card. Antonio and Feliciano were happy and beaming even more than usual. Berwald and Herakles were calm and maybe a little unsurprised, as if whatever their cards said was old news. Yao and Elizaveta were blushing; Natalia looked almost like she was angry at the damn card, but then again she always looked angry. Gilbert had seemed confused when he first read his but after a while a perverted grin spread across his face.

Arthur wasn't completely sure how he himself felt about his. His half of a heart read:

…_other for years,_

…_me a while_

…_just how much_

…_me smile._

…_ve you. _

…_love me too?_

_Cupid's Clue:_

_You could say that the boy who holds your heart is a hero; he's the only one who's ever been able to get close to you. His eager eyes are blue like this ink_

Arthur decided to ignore the partial poem since there was no point in trying to understand it until he found the person the anonymous matchmaker claimed he loved. Which brings him to the clue. There were so many people with blue eyes, so Arthur knew that that wasn't the eye-opening hint the was supposed to receive. The first sentence gave more way more information. Maybe more than Arthur wanted to hear.

Arthur did not let many people get close to him, or perhaps it was the other way around; maybe people just didn't want him to get close to them. He tried to be friendly to people, but it was hard, especially with his short temper and finicky personality. He was a gentleman, but by no means a particularly charming one. Being charismatic was Alfred's job. Speaking of Alfred, _he _certainly fit the criteria of the Valentine's Day card. He had blue eyes and was one of the few people Arthur a lot of time with and would (grudgingly) call a friend. Plus, he had an annoying as hell hero complex and he doubted the matchmaker just threw in the word 'hero' for fun.

Arthur already knew he had feelings for Alfred but was it really love? He barely knew friendship so how could he be sure that what he felt was love? Arthur thought of all the romantic novels he had read in the past - and being an avid reader, he had read quite a number of them - and thought of what the books had commonly portrayed as symptoms of love. Grabbing a sheet of paper and pen, Arthur decided to make a checklist.

_Do I love Alfred F. Jones?_

_Trust: Check._

_Friendship: Check. _

_Close bond that I have with no one else: Check._

_Enjoy spending time with him: Check._

_Pulse rate quickens when he gets too close: Check._

_Physical attraction: Check. _

_Want to kiss him: Check. _

Arthur could feel a blush coming over his face as he looked over his list. He coughed; being a love struck teenager didn't suit him, but then again he supposed that's exactly what he was at the moment. He put both the list and the half heart in his pocket so no one else would see it; he didn't need any more embarrassment.

"Now what?" Arthur muttered. He supposed that now was as good a time as any to go hunt for Alfred, but just the thought of it brought the blush back to his cheeks. What was he supposed to say anyway_? I've been harboring feelings for you for years and now this bloody idiotic card made me realize that I love you so you should just kiss me now before I start babbling on and on about my feelings for you. _Arthur snorted at the thought of him walking up to Alfred and saying that. Then he sighed and put his head on his desk. Alfred was a bit dense at times but hopefully he'll figure out his half of the card and hurry over. Arthur found it irritatingly ironic that he needed his 'hero' to save him right about now.

Alfred was panting as he stopped a few feet away from the door to Arthur's classroom. He ran his hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Slowly, he peered into the doorway, making sure to be silent for once. He spotted Arthur in a seat near the window. Alfred could feel the smile spread across his face as he watched an adorably blushing Arthur grumble at a piece of paper on his desk before sticking it in his pocket.

Alfred waited a minute or two to pull himself together before making his way over to Arthur. He tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. Arthur visibly jumped before turning around to glare at him. When their eyes met however, the glare faded and the tiniest of blushes made their way across the cheeks of both of the boys.

"Come out to the hall with me for a minute, Arthur. I need to talk to you…"

_Ask and you shall receive, _Arthur thought as he stepped out into the hall with Alfred who had a piece of paper in his hand that looked like the half-heart that it seemed everyone now had. He had wanted Alfred to come find him and now that he did, Arthur couldn't help but feel anxious, both eager and nervous.

"So, uh, I'm guessing you know why I ran all the way down here," Alfred began, holding up his half of a Valentine.

Arthur did know, but he needed to hear more. "What makes you think I'm the one the card is talking about?"

Alfred looked away. "How about we put our halves of the heart together before we do anything else?"

Arthur almost told Alfred that there were a lot things he wanted to do with him, but he bit his lip to keep his secret perverted side in check. He pulled the neatly folded half-heart out of his pocket and held it up against Alfred's half. The pieces lined up and he was finally able to read the poem.

_We've known each other for years_

_But it took me a while_

_To realize just how much _

_You make me smile._

_I love you. _

_Don't you love me too?_

Arthur's eyes widened. The poem was eerily accurate to his feelings. He and Alfred had known each other for years, and it was a long way into that time before Arthur had even begun to think about his feelings towards the blond next to him. And the part about the smiling fit, too. Arthur didn't smile much. He smirked, he gave half smiles, he gave smug smiles, but he rarely gave genuine, happy smiles. Alfred somehow always managed to coax one out of him, whether he was aware of it or not.

And he loved Alfred. He really, truly did.

Alfred blinked. Well, that was a blunt and surprisingly accurate little poem. Everyone knew that the bond between Arthur and him went way back, but how could anyone know about how happy Arthur made him? Alfred was always smiling, always laughing, no matter the situation- well, with exceptions of course. Cracking jokes in the middle of a funeral was a big no-no that he had learned the hard way.

Alfred knew that when he was with Arthur, it was different. His smile was bigger, his laugh had more mirth, and his chest felt tingly. Being with Arthur made his chest feel light and his heart beat fast. He loved Arthur and apparently Arthur loved him back, but Alfred knew he needed to say it. And he needed to hear Arthur say it, too.

After a few minutes both boys finally looked at each other. They both had a lot to say, but neither knew how to begin. Alfred decided to speak first.

"I know now would be a good time to tell you that I love you but I feel like I should say more first."

Arthur nodded slowly. Alfred continued.

"That poem basically summed up part of what I planned on saying to you, but there's more. I don't just like you because you make me smile, although you do. I know I'm always smiling, but I always feel even happier when I'm hanging out with you. But there's way more to why I like- no, _love _you. You used to look out for me when we younger so I guess that as we got older I used that as an excuse for the strong emotions I felt towards you. But somewhere along the way, I'm not sure when, but at some point I fell in love with you. And at some point even farther along, I actually came to realize it."

Alfred's eyes looked sad, as if he were disappointed with himself for not recognizing his feelings sooner. Arthur knew it was his turn to speak now, and was nervous about was he was going to say. He wasn't used to talking about his emotions…it made him feel vulnerable. But then again love was about giving all of yourself to someone and vulnerability around the one you loved wasn't a sign of weakness; it was a sign of trust.

"Well, Alfred, I wasn't sure when or how I fell in love with you, but I did. And I do know when I realized the depth of my feelings for you." Arthur stopped and was silent for a long moment. Alfred nodded and gave a small smile of encouragement, but said nothing. He was definitely anxious to hear what Arthur had to say.

"I'm sure you remember that fight we got into a few years was ago…God knows I haven't forgotten it," Arthur said with a bitter laugh. Alfred nodded sadly. Of course he remembered. The two bickered a lot, sure, but they'd only ever gotten into one huge fight. Still, Arthur felt the need to talk about it all if he going to explain his feelings properly.

"I had started acting like a bully and a bloody jerk to everyone, but damn, don't ask why because to this day I still don't know why. Anyway, as to be expected, you refused to be my friend and…we went our separate ways for a while. I know you already know all this, but what you don't know is how devastated I was for that time that we didn't speak. How I wanted to cry the minute you walked away and every minute since. How I had trouble sleeping and when I did, all I could see was your back as you left. At first I thought it was because you were my nearest and dearest friend, but now I know that it was more than that. Much, much more." Arthur sighed heavily. "I love you, Alfred F. Jones."

They stared at each other in silence. Then Alfred's face broke into a smile. "I love you, too, Arthur Kirkland. Even if you won't let me call you Artie."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as well. Unable to help himself, Alfred tugged Arthur into a warm hug that Arthur unexpectedly returned. They had just pulled away when Alfred noticed a piece of paper.

"What's that?" he wondered aloud as he bent down to pick it up. Recognizing the familiar handwriting on the paper, Arthur dug frantically through his pocket and gasped. Then he lunged for the paper. Alfred kept it away from him as he unfolded it and read it.

"Can I keep this?" Alfred asked with a very smug, very pleased grin. He was holding Arthur's "_Do I love Alfred F. Jones?" _checklist. Arthur blushed and snatched it away.

"No, you can't bloody keep it! And you shouldn't read things that aren't yours!"

"Aw, but it's about how much you _trust _me, and _love _me! And let's not forget how much you want to kiss me…" Alfred trailed off with a smirk. Then he leaned in and gave Arthur an unexpectedly gentle and brief kiss. It was sweet and made Arthur feel warm inside. But right now, he wanted them both to feel _hot. _

"You call that a kiss?" Arthur said with a slow, sensual smile. Alfred could feel his heart stutter and speed up in his chest. "I'll show you how to really kiss…"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's tie and yanked him down so that their lips met. This kiss was certainly not chaste like the previous one had been. This one was deep, full of both love and lust, the passion rolling off the two of them in waves. Their lips and tongues danced together for as long as they could possibly go. When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, the low gasps and pants of both boys filled the air. And both Alfred and Arthur had the same thought: it would be even better if each could hear the other's moans as well. They pressed their lips together again with that goal in mind.

The only coherent thought that either of them could think in this moment was that their lips fit together just as perfectly as their hearts did.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it~ Should I bother continuing this? Oh and if you think I should continue this, please give me ideas for pairings you would like to see. The only definite pairings are Spamano and SuFin. That's right I didn't even include GerIta in that (mainly because I've read one or two good Germancest fics or PrussiaXItaly fics... damn you Prussia for invading my thoughts x.x)<strong>

**Some characters I definitely would want to write about include: Belarus, Prussia, Greece, and Canada. I know there are a bunch of pairing options for those characters so please let me know what you guys think.  
><strong>


End file.
